kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chickenpox Wilson
Martin "Chickenpox" Wilson, born Martin Careheart Wilson but later renamed to Chickenpox, as was childhood nickname, is a TV comic, actor, presenter, director, writer, producer and mathematician, best known for his stand-up comedy, short sketches on "Chickenpox & Harley", his leading role in "It's a fair world afterall" and his time presenting the Sharphand show between 1987 (Mt) and 1994. Wilson starred in a number of films between 1942 and 1957, especially artsy films which he admired for their Fardin-era style, which he went on to emulate in two of his own films, "Barking up the right tree" and "Chase me, Sally", which went on to become a TV show, written and directed by Wilson. Chase me Sally's success led Wilson to pursue other roles in television, writing and starring in "It's a fair world afterall", and in 1987 he became presenter of the Sharphand show, leading him to become a household name. Today, he is known for having taken a decade-long hiatus, only writing jokes and poetry as well as short-stories which he published, until his return in 2019 (Mt), at which time he offered to co-write "Richard Tibbman" with Annie Reinhart and Arwa Pegoby. His return to comedy has been met with praise and gratitude. Wilson has been called a 'genius', 'a visionary', and 'a poet and an artist' by several critics, authors and actors. Comedy writer and director Varnch Ickle called him 'A comedy deity', and comedian Raspberry Tunnel attributed Wilson as his second greatest inspiration, after Chuck Chust. Life and Career Personal life In 1940 (Mt), when Wilson was 21 years of age, he married Harri Redgroves, a glamorous singer from Demark. During their 16 year marriage they never bought a home, but continued renting a property in Ficko City whilst having two sons, Tarriak and Bjornson Wilson. After Wilson's career took off with Chase me, Sally, Redgroves alleges that Wilson began having gay affairs. In 1966, the pair separated, and Wilson began seeing long-time partner Gordon Grandad, then also a comedian and pianist. When, in 1971 (Mt), Wilson married Gordon Grandad, he also began taking an active role in the upbringing of his children, despite having been 'absent and negligent' according to Redgroves. Wilson and his partner Grandad began spending significantly more time with his children, and in the following years had two children of their own; Terence and Barneby Grandad-Wilson, born in 1977 and 1985 respectively. Wealth For each film, television show and performance Wilson took part in, he opted to take a percentage rather than an upfront payment, and as such, whilst his first few films were relatively unrewarding monetarily, his more successful shows, such as Chase me, Sally and It's a fair world afterall, as well as The Sharphand Show, in which he took a significant cut, made him hundreds of millions of square. In 2011 (Mt), Wilson auctioned off the opportunity to have dinner with him in the Palace Mozma Carlo in Ficko City. The final bid was sq125,000. After separating from his first wife, Harri Redgroves, Wilson moved with his new boyfriend, Gordon Grandad, to Vorren, on the outer edge of Ficko City, where he bought a home for sq15million. He later moved into a sq155million home in Lower Sobrima, nearby Sobrim City, in 1990 (Mt).